Secrets and Moans
by Copop
Summary: My assignment for the season two CWS ficathon. The episode with the hungry termites. Complete and rated M.


Here is my take on the episode "Secrets and loans" from season two for the CWS ficathon.

First, I've got some thanking to do:  
**Filo** and **Robin** for organizing this ficathon in the first place.  
**Jule** and **Ele** for their help when I got stuck.  
**Filo**, again, for being an awesome beta. Your ideas helped a lot and made things clearer.  
And last, but not least **Jmaka** for her blessing! I'm truly happy about that, you have no idea *hugs*

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my (dirty) thoughts.**

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Secrets and Moans  
**

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep…_

Lorelai woke up with a smile on her face. For once, she was happy to be waking up early in the morning. Early for her standards, that is.

Normally there wasn't much happiness when the daylight forced her body to go into day-mode, because the light disrupted her sleep. She liked sleep; she needed it, it made her look so pretty.

Lorelai sat up in the bed after having silenced the alarm clock, glancing out the window. Her good feeling when she opened her eyes only increased when she saw the iced windows and her smile spread to a grin. Slipping out of her cozy bed into a bathrobe and slippers standing in front of her bed, she stood up to go downstairs for her first cup of coffee this morning.

Rory was already sitting at the table reading. Lorelai shot her a grin in greeting and poured herself a cup of coffee from the fresh pot in the coffee machine.

Next thing to do after the first taste of the black liquid was to fetch the newspaper. So, Lorelai took her precious beverage with her outside. She marveled at the wonderful sight her yard was providing: trees covered in snow, the air light and crisp so she could see everything very clearly. The sun added to the beauty by illuminating everything brightly, causing she snow to reflect in an almost blinding way. 'This day just can only get better and better,' Lorelai thought.

She reached the front door and bent down to pick up the newspaper when suddenly her right foot broke through the porch.

"Aaagh!"

Lorelai carefully straightened her upper body to test if there would be more damage.

"Rory!" she whined pitifully, holding completely still now as to not break in any further.

Her daughter sped out upon hearing her mother calling her name.

"Mom, what's up?" she asked worriedly, coming to a stop a few inches before Lorelai. "Oh no, what happened here?"

"Uhm, I wanted to play hide and seek and was searching for new hiding places, ooor, my foot might have broken through our front porch?" Lorelai replied sarcastically, her good mood somewhat diminished.

"How did this happen? I mean, yesterday it was all fine, we even walked through the front door last night. Are you ok, are you hurt?" Rory babbled.

"I'm fine, kid, just, could you help me to get out of here? My foot is getting cold… here, can you take the cup for a sec?"

"Sure, come on." Rory took the cup out of her mom's hand and offered her the free one to help.

Lorelai carefully pulled her foot out and set it down farther apart from the gaping hole. She moved slowly toward the front door and entered the house. Together, mother and daughter walked to the kitchen again.

Lorelai sat down in a chair with a sigh. She bent over again to check for splinters. None could be found, and it didn't hurt anymore. "I think I'll be ok," she reassured Rory again. "Ok, what now, what now…" she muttered more to herself.

"Maybe, we should call someone to take a look? I mean, are there porch specialists or something?" Rory suggested. "Or, maybe we can keep the hole, even give it a name?"

Lorelai sighed again, her good mood completely gone now. "Just a few minutes ago, this day could only get better and better, because, there's snow, but instead my foot put extra ventilation in our porch," she whined.

Seemingly being the only sane or rationally thinking one right now, Rory took matters into her own hands and retrieved the phone book.

"Ah, my favorite daughter, again, has to take over the parental control. She's so smart," the elder Gilmore quipped. "What are you planning, offspring?"

"I was thinking of calling a contractor or something… don't know which one, though, I'll just look if there's some kind of porch fixing company or something in here," Rory explained patiently, already leafing through the not so many pages of the Stars Hollow phone book.

"Lorelai! Lorelai!" a male voice could be heard from the front door.

"Kitchen!" Lorelai answered. The front door opened and closed. The male voice's owner reached the kitchen. It was Kirk, delivering the mail.

"Oh, hello, Kirk, what are you yelling my name for?" Lorelai asked, putting a fake smile on her face.

"Do you know there is a hole right in front of your front door? Don't you think this could be dangerous? You need to fix this, or get it fixed to be more precise," Kirk said matter-of-factly.

Lorelai groaned, dropping her head to her knees.

"Kirk, we know, Mom experienced it first hand, or first foot actually, this morning," Rory chimed in. "We were just looking for a company that can fix this ASAP, we just don't know which one would be right," she explained.

"That's reasonable. You know, you're in luck. After I've finished delivering mail today, I will be working for Tom. I can come over and check, if you want…" Kirk offered in a very professional tone.

Lorelai groaned again, but this time lifting her head. "You know what, I will regret I said this, but, that would be really great, Kirk. I am sure with the many jobs you have, you'll be able to figure out why I was traumatized on this very fine morning. Thank you."

"Yeah, we would really appreciate it, you'll even get some waffles when you're finished, that's how grateful we are, Kirk," Rory said happily. She glanced at her mother to check if that was ok.

Lorelai nodded. "Uh-huh, and we love waffles, so, go figure."

"Ok, I'll be here in about an hour. See you then."

Before Kirk was out of the door, Lorelai held him back. "Oh, and, Kirk? Please, please forget you saw us in pajamas!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Kirk came back about an hour later, wearing gray pants and a jacket, a hat and a blue can with pipes attached. First thing was to reassure Lorelai he had forgotten about the pajamas, and how they were dressed now was much more suitable for going out of the house. Then he explained he had done some thinking while bringing the remaining mail to its recipients. Kirk mentioned how he read in the newspaper this morning, after Mother had read it, of course, that there was an invasion of termites in Woodbridge and other nearby towns, so he figured it could be termites and therefore he already brought some pesticide, just in case.

As it turned out, there were in fact crawling, not so little ant-like insects destroying the foundation of the Gilmore's house slowly but surely.

Accepting the promised waffles from Rory, Kirk led Lorelai and her daughter to the front lawn, feeling much safer there than in the house or on the porch.

Lorelai was feeling completely helpless when she learned, after tenting the place to start with, which would be $2,000, another $15,000 would be needed to fix the wooden joists and stabilize the foundation to a safe level again.

She really had no idea what to do. In no parallel universe would she ever have that much money, and she refused to ask her parents for money again. Sure, Rory needed a roof over her head and was used to being safe and warm, and therefore it would be ok-ish asking for help from them, but she didn't want to know about the strings attached this time. Emily would come up with weekly DAR meetings at the Independence Inn or something and Lorelai was, under no circumstances, willing to accept any more duties or obligations.

Rory noticed her mom at a loss for what to do. She wanted to help, somehow, and suggested asking her grandparents.

Lorelai strictly declined that idea, and vehemently told her daughter not to ask, not to even mention it to them.

Rory figured her mom had her reasons why she wouldn't just ask, though she couldn't understand, but she trusted her to be able to provide for a home for them. She'd find a solution to this very serious problem.

Trying to cheer her mother up, she suggested a visit to Luke's. "Mom, what do you say, we go to Luke's now, there we'll have a nice, juicy burger; it's lunchtime anyway. Come on, visits to Luke always make you happy," she enticed urgently, pulling at Lorelai's sleeve to get her moving.

"Yeah, I really, really need a cup of decent coffee. Thanks for being the rational one today, sweets," she said and kissed Rory's hair, hugging her tightly and following Rory's lead out of the kitchen after grabbing their jackets.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lorelai and Rory entered Luke's and found a table to sit at. Lorelai sat down, but Rory remained standing. "Oh shoot… Mom, I'll go order a cup of coffee for you. I have to run to meet Dean in the town square, I'm already late."

"Ok, hon, thank you," Lorelai smiled at her daughter. "You take such good care of Mommy. Should I feel bad?" she asked, worry creasing her forehead.

"No, it's ok, Mom. For once I can be one cheering you up." She grinned and took off toward the counter.

Lorelai looked after Rory, then her glance went out the window. The town square was also beautifully covered in snow. The gazebo wore a crown of white powder, bright white and innocent. Lorelai snorted, "Innocent alright, are you kidding me?"

"What? This isn't big enough? Lorelai, I have no bigger mug here, this has to suffice," Luke told her after hearing only the last part of Lorelai's muttering. He had brought the biggest mug he owned. Rory had told him Lorelai needed serious cheering up, but not why.

He was worried why the always happy, bright and chipper woman in front of him was in need of a treat. "Why do you need it anyway, Rory said you needed some 'making-it-all-better-coffee' or something," Luke asked gruffly.

Lorelai's head whipped around, startled by the sudden presence beside her. "No, I didn't mean if you were kidding me, I was admonishing the innocent, white snow out there." She pointed out to the snow-covered gazebo.

"You hate snow now?" Luke asked confused. "I thought you love it."

"I do, I do," Lorelai replied. "But, I think the snow covering everything caused the stupid, stupid crawling, not too bright termites to invade my house and damaging the whole foundation. They just figured, oh, hey, why sit in these freezing cold trees when we can go for a warmer and better location in that lovely house," she rambled, totally getting worked up and in the end her voice almost squeaked. "And, to top it all off, Kirk, yeah, Kirk of all people brought me terrible news on how to get rid of these mean termites."

"Wait, wait, what? You have termites? And Kirk said what?" Luke interrupted Lorelai's stream of words.

Lorelai's eyes grew big and she gesticulated with her hands. "Yeah, and they're eating my whole house! My house, Luke. I love the house, and I just don't know what to do. Kirk said it would be at least $17,000 to fix everything, and I can't even imagine that much money," she pointed out. "Today started out so well, everything was fine, and now this," she pouted.

Luke decided to sit down to be at her eye level because Lorelai's voice was growing louder by the second. "How did Kirk get involved in this? No, I don't wanna know. But what I want to know, why will it cost so much to get your house repaired?"

"How should I know, Kirk is the expert, or so he says at least…" Lorelai pondered in answer.

"Exactly. Point made. By yourself. You really believe anything Kirk says? I'm sure Taylor has his hand in this too and is overcharging or something. So… your house is being eaten by termites?" Luke inquired again.

Lorelai only sighed and nodded. "That seems to be the case. But they always say thank you. The thing is, I don't want them to say that, actually they aren't supposed to say anything; they should be out of my house! But instead, they are eating, nibbling and swallowing mine and Rory's home, and I need to find a way to make them stop. Preferably for less than 17,000 bucks," she babbled, working up into another fit of hysterics.

"Lorelai, calm down," Luke spoke up, trying to placate her by putting a hand on her arm. He couldn't stand seeing her like that, he had to do something. Anything. "Listen, I have a suggestion. See, the thing is, I don't trust Kirk, with anything. With all the jobs he has, some time even his brain space has to be spent, and there can't be any more knowledge which could be crammed into his head. So, that might make him an expert of some kind, but I'd feel better if I looked at it. As a second opinion, if you want to call it that way."

"Second opinion? Huh, sounds reasonable. And yeah, I agree on Kirk's brain space. But, do you actually know enough to judge this better, I mean, you flip burgers for a living after all. But a second opinion sounds great. You'd do this for me, take a look?" Lorelai asked, rambling.

"Of course I would, I offered," Luke answered, rolling his eyes.

"Aw, Luke, that's awesome. I appreciate it very much, thank you." she said, smiling softly.

'This was worth it for this moment alone,' Luke thought when he saw her smile and said, "You're welcome. I'll be at your house around three, is that ok?"

"Yep, that's fine. I'll be home till then," Lorelai agreed, the smile still in place.

"No big deal," Luke replied. "You want any more coffee?"

"Sure, refill. Good thinking," Lorelai grinned, her mood now officially on a better level than just minutes before.

"I'm just really an enabler," Luke muttered under his breath, but poured the black liquid anyway. He stood up; there were customers to serve after all. "See you later."

"Later!" Lorelai took several gulps from the huge mug, smiling after Luke when he left her table. Maybe Luke would find a way to help her, without having to spend so much money. She trusted his judgment over Kirk's. Lorelai finished her mug of coffee, rose and waved toward the counter. Then she left the diner to check on the Independence Inn.

xxxxxxxxx

Luke arrived at the Crapshack at 3:10, running a little late. When he didn't see Lorelai's Jeep in the drive way, he figured she was running late herself. Instead of waiting out in the cold he got started on things. He had brought Bert and an old, thick blanket so he wouldn't need to lie on the dirty ground. In order to look at the foundation, he had to get under the house somehow. He crossed the lawn and looked for some kind of door or window which let him do exactly that. He found the right door and was lucky to find it without a lock. He spread the blanket on the earth in front of the small door, leaving it half folded to have left some to cover the ground inside, too when it was open. He set Bert down on the lawn, snapped open the locks and took out some of its contents. Getting down on his knees, he jiggled the door until it opened. Luke unfolded the blanket completely and turned on his back. He slid his body backwards to be able to take inventory of the damage.

"Found anything yet?" a voice startled him.

"Geez, Lorelai, don't sneak up on me like that," he complained. "And, no, it's too dark. Could you hand me the flashlight?"

Lorelai handed him the requested item and sat down on top of Bert. "Sorry for being late, I had to calm down Michel. There was a major incident with one of our guests. Ugh, sometimes I wonder why Mia still employs him, seriously." Lorelai told Luke. "How is termite city doing under there? Are there little town houses, and a store? And a public pool?" she inquired.

Ignoring Lorelai's crazy babbling, he came back out from the small door. "I have seen enough. It actually doesn't look so bad. I don't know what Kirk saw. Yeah, the wooden joists look like a machine gun had been emptied through them, but otherwise it's fine. Your foundation is still stable," he reported. "So, I'm sure you will only have to have the joists renewed," he added as an afterthought. He motioned for Lorelai to get off of Bert.

"Really? You sure it won't fall down around us, when we least expect it?" Lorelai countered, concern written in her eyes, standing up so Luke could place this tools back in the tool box.

"Lorelai, why would I say that if I wasn't sure? I want you and Rory to be safe. Do you trust my word?" Luke said, slightly taken aback.

"I'm sorry, of course I trust your word, or you for that matter," she answered sheepishly. "Ok, thanks for looking at it. I'm a thanking machine lately apparently," Lorelai joked, but got serious right away. "How much will this cost me then? Any idea?"

"Actually, this would cost you nothing. I can fix this," Luke explained while putting away his tools and snapping the locks of Bert closed.

"You can fix this? Honestly? Who are you, wonder-construction-man?" Lorelai asked incredulously, her jaw going slack from pure astonishment.

"I know stuff, Lorelai. My dad and I used to work on his cabin when things got broken which was every now and then, and so I learned pretty much the basics and sometimes even more. It's really no big deal. I could come over when Caesar or Jess is in charge at the diner or give them extra shifts, they might appreciate the extra money for sure. It should be done within a week or two, I guess," Luke said.

"I don't wanna be a burden. You sure it won't be too much? I can hire someone…" Lorelai offered.

They walked toward the stairs and sat down on them.

"Lorelai, why spend money on something I can do? It makes no sense. I'm gonna do it, period," Luke said resolutely, making his point also by pointing to the floor.

"Ok, ok, you're right. So, when you gonna start?" Lorelai wanted to know.

"Probably tomorrow, I have to get some stuff from my apartment, buy some material and so on," Luke listed.

"I'll pay for those things, of course, and that won't be discussed. It's not right for you to buy these things for me, ok?" Lorelai said decidedly. "And of course, you can eat and drink here as much as you want, if you find something, that is… I have to buy stuff so you actually have something to find."

"Alright, I can live with that," Luke agreed. He got on his feet, ready to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow, then, in the morning and when coming over to fix your house." He turned around to face Lorelai, stretched his arm and gave his trademark Luke wave.

"Count on it," Lorelai nodded, waggling her fingers back at him.

She waggled her fingers only, because she was kind of intimidated. She sat there on the stairs leading up to the hole which brought this situation on, and she didn't know what to feel. Why would Luke do such a thing for her? He was her friend, her Mr. Fix-it, it's what he did. It was Luke. She shook herself out of her thoughts and jumped up. She had some grocery shopping to do.

xxxxxxxxx

During the next two weeks Luke went over to Lorelai's house every day. He would arrive around five, giving Caesar and Jess the task of closing up. The wooden joists would have been replaced within seven days, but Luke made sure he got everything done correctly and was particularly thorough. Plus, Lorelai made him repair other appliances for her.

While Luke worked hard on keeping her house standing, Lorelai came to realize it wasn't that bad having him around. Sometimes she would ask him to fix this and that, like, once her garbage disposal got stuck, or the toilet flush didn't work properly. So, having Luke so close came in handy. Lorelai noticed she relied on Luke, and got used to him being over. But that wasn't the only reason. They talked a lot during those two weeks. Much more than when they only saw each other in the diner every day. Mostly after Luke was done for the day, Lorelai invited him in for a cup of tea. Luke would listen to Lorelai ranting and babbling about her parents, about work, especially Michel.

On the other hand, Lorelai let him vent about the daily joys of the diner, meaning Kirk and Taylor. Sometimes he even told her his ideas of keeping Jess at bay, or asked her for advice, which Lorelai gave without hesitating and was genuinely happy for him when he reported the advice had worked.

Somehow she dreaded the day when this time of Luke repairing his - actually very handsome - butt off would be over. And the best thing, she knew why. She didn't want this period to be over. Lorelai just knew she would miss their daily talks, in the comfortable atmosphere of her house. It just was different from the talking they did in the diner. She enjoyed complaining, venting and just talking to her best friend. But Lorelai wanted to be more than just best friends. And heck, she had to find out if Luke felt the same way. Sookie often implied it, and she herself had to admit, the chores Luke did for her were a little too much to be made for a friend only. Sure, he was a kind guy, he helped whenever and wherever he could, but he was willing to leave the diner unsupervised for such a long time just to come over and fix her house? Considering Luke hated to leave others in charge of the diner, this spoke volumes.

Lorelai had to find out once and for all if the town was right.

xxxxxxxxxx

On the last day of Luke's handyman services, he drove to Lorelai's house with something on his mind. He wasn't in a bad mood per say, but something was definitely off. Could it have to do with the fact that he wasn't looking forward to just seeing Lorelai only every morning in the future instead of in the evenings, too? He really didn't want their additional time together to end. The talks were much too enjoyable for him; that he had to admit to himself. Luke just wasn't sure if mentioning this to Lorelai was a great idea, for she had a tendency to run when things got serious.

His task for that day was to finally replace the broken hardwood where Lorelai's foot went through the porch. Until now only a brown tarp had been laid over it and the front door was rarely used. When he was finished, he went inside to drink his usual cup of tea; the most anticipated cup of tea of the day.

"Lorelai? I've finished, it should be ok now and the front door is in business again," Luke called upon entering Lorelai's house. "Oh, and Rory asked me to tell you she went to Lane's. She couldn't find you when she left."

Lorelai strolled towards Luke's voice and wore a bright smile on her face when he came into sight. "Thanks for telling, then," she quipped.

She sighed, not sure if it was a good idea, just acting on her feelings. She lowered her eyes, just to stall for time and gain some confidence.

Lifting her eyes and meeting Luke's, she said, "Thanks so much, Luke. I know I said this a thousand times before, but I'm truly grateful. Uhm… you want your cup of tea?" Lorelai turned around and walked into the kitchen with wobbly knees.

Luke trailed after her. "Sure, I'd like the tea, like every other day, Lorelai," he stated while rolling his eyes. 'Why does she seem so nervous? Could it… No. No, don't even go there', he thought.

A cup with a tea bag in it was already on the counter was already sitting a cup with a tea bag in it, Lorelai just had to fill it with water. Intending to do so, she reached for the cup. At the same time, Luke grabbed it just to have something in his hands.

Their hands touched and both jumped back due to the electricity they felt, shooting up their arms directly to their cheeks, causing them to turn beet-red. Lorelai pulled back her hands quickly.

Luke was too stunned to do anything, so his hand kept its place on the cup, this time without feeling Lorelai's fingers underneath, but the cold porcelain of the cup.

Both raised eyes at the same time, but this time no one averted them.

"You sure you want that tea?" Lorelai whispered.

Luke shook his head no, lifted his hand from the cup and reached for Lorelai's on the counter. He felt emboldened by the tone in her voice and took the leap of faith.

Lorelai saw Luke's hand inching forward toward hers and looked down completely to watch. She felt a tingling sensation where she hoped, seconds later, would be Luke's fingers. When she finally felt his touch, she wasn't prepared, at all, though. Actually feeling his skin touching hers was so much better. Lorelai let out a shaky breath, looking up. She took a step to cross the space separating them, and went straight for Luke's mouth, closing her eyes midway. But if she thought touching Luke's hand in a caressing way seconds ago was nice, meeting his lips with hers was another category of 'nice'. It was great, greater than great. Warm, soft lips, softer than she ever would have imagined lips could be, touching hers. It was an overwhelming feeling, so overwhelming, she couldn't stop a low moan escaping her lips.

Luke couldn't believe what was happening. Lorelai advancing on him, closing her eyes? Would his dreams come true after all? He sure hoped so, pled for it. Luke also closed his eyes, trying to be prepared for what would happen next. He wondered if this dream he had to be in would end any moment with him waking up or Rory bursting into the room, interrupting them. But he didn't want to be interrupted; it was too good to kiss Lorelai. Luke was kissing Lorelai Gilmore, woman of many dreams. When he heard the moan coming out of Lorelai's mouth, every doubt was gone. He became an active participant in the kiss, eliciting more sounds of pleasure from Lorelai.

Waking up from his trance-like state, Luke opened his eyes. He shouldn't have done that, because he saw Lorelai's closed lids right in front of him. Gaining back a little control over his senses again, he pulled back enough to pant, "Is this you being grateful?"

Lorelai giggled, panting heavily herself. "This is me being grateful. So, just accept it," she quipped.

"Oh, I gladly accept that kind of thanking. Nothing more acceptable than that," he grinned in answer. He leaned in again to kiss her, this time immediately opening his mouth, spreading Lorelai's lips.

She didn't need any further invitation, slipping her tongue into Luke's mouth and starting to explore instantly. Bringing up her hands, she cupped Luke's face to keep him in place, rubbing her thumbs over his stubble.

Luke's hands found a place on her hips in the meantime, softly stroking up and down. Not sure if Lorelai wanted to go any further than this heavy making out, he disengaged once again and asked inches from her lips, "Lorelai, we don't ha…" But he was interrupted by Lorelai's lips crushing against his. There he had his answer.

"Yes, we have to," Lorelai confirmed. "Upstairs?"

One who couldn't refuse Lorelai anything, he only nodded and Lorelai started to maneuver them toward the staircase. They continued kissing the whole time, sighs and moans of pleasure rushing from both their mouths.

Lorelai stopped their path through her house. "Actually, not upstairs... too far. Couch?" she suggested, her breath coming out in puffs.

Luke chuckled, relieved. He first thought she wanted to stop them altogether. So, he just nodded again and was led to the couch.

They sank down clumsily, giggling and chuckling in the process. Lorelai practically lay on Luke now, but they didn't mind that at all. Actually they really came to like this situation, Lorelai feeling his happiness and Luke simply enjoying the sensations Lorelai caused.

They resumed kissing, and soon grinding was added to the mix. Even through their layers of clothing they could sense how much they wanted each other. Lorelai's grinding became increasingly insisting and so Luke took all his willpower to stop her. "If you keep that up, it will be over way too soon," he panted.

Lorelai used the short pause to catch her breath and laughed, "Sorry…"

"You're not. But that's ok," Luke smirked, taking his hands from their spot on her hips and sliding them in between his and Lorelai's body. He made quick work of the button of her jeans, also lowering the zipper. He removed them as far as it was possible in their position. Underwear was also pulled down as far as the jeans.

Lorelai mirrored his actions on his jeans and underwear, and when he motioned for her to lift up to discard the annoying clothes, she took care of his in return. They kicked everything away, not caring where it landed in Lorelai's living room, just wanting to be free and feel each others' skin.

Now being able to move around boundary-free, Lorelai sat up to straddle Luke's lap. She got comfortable, trying not to tease him and herself too much. She started to unbutton the buttons of his flannel. Once this task was accomplished, she nudged his arms up over his head. Luke complied, and Lorelai pulled on the sleeves so his arms were free at last.

Lorelai moving on top of him and working his clothing off of his upper body was a truly exciting sight for Luke. Not to mention the things she did for his lower body part. Stimulation was there, and boy, he had to restrain himself to not just pull her hips over his straining cock.

When Lorelai had removed his t-shirt and caressed his chest, stroking the fine hair on it, he had to do something. Luke started to lift Lorelai's shirt, revealing creamy skin and a black lace bra underneath. He couldn't stop from growling and attaching his lips to her nipples. Lorelai gasped upon contact, and her lower body suddenly had a mind of its own.

Luke experienced something similar, and he had trouble getting Lorelai's bra to open. Finally managing, he yanked away the cups in his haste to get to her breasts. Lorelai wasn't able to hold back laughing out loud, but was soon distracted and silenced by Luke's talented lips on her nipples. He quickly moved up to her neck, jaw and mouth and kissed her senseless. His hands took over on her breasts, all the while Lorelai grinded against Luke's shaft. He wasn't able to take it anymore and guided her hips into the right position. He glided in easily; she was more than ready for him.

Lorelai sighed when he slid into her, enjoying this intimate joining of their bodies immensely. She figured Luke felt the same, as he groaned his pleasure loudly. Their eyes met, and soon after their lips. The movements below and of both tongues were almost similar, in and out, circling, in and out, circling. In between, the delicious sounds of panting, sighing and moaning were heard.

At some point their hands came together on Lorelai's breasts. From there they wandered downwards, aiming straight for her clit. Upon contact Lorelai couldn't take it anymore and had to lower her head to gain some control over her body by biting on her lip, but it was hopeless. She was a goner and before she knew it she loudly called Luke's name, arching into him, her grinding never ceasing.

Luke was engulfed in his feelings and Lorelai's mutterings. When her orgasm hit, it didn't take long for him to follow. He shot into her, whispering her name over and over again into her ear. He lifted his hands up, stroking her sides and over her back, soothing her. She was still riding out her pleasure, apparently unable to stop.

Eventually she came down and opened her eyes. "Wow. I thank you, again." She leaned forward to hug him, causing her sensitive flesh to be stimulated anew. "Oh no…" she hissed. "I can't take a second round right now…" Lorelai used her hug as leverage to lift herself and separated from him. She whimpered when he slid out, half from regret and half from relief.

Luke chuckled at her actions and words, squeezing her, aiding in situating her after she lowered her body again. He put his feet on the floor, settling Lorelai beside him. Naked as they were they looked into each others' eyes again, sitting side by side, their heads leaning on the back of the couch "I have to thank you this time, Lorelai," he started. "I thank you for not running. I enjoyed these last two weeks, the talking and joking and stuff."

"Same here," Lorelai whispered. "Same here… I really liked being able to talk to you daily, in another atmosphere than in the diner, more private I guess. It's just different. Better." She caught a whiff of air and shivered slightly, causing goose bumps to show up all over her body.

"You cold? You wanna dress?" Luke asked concerned, already reaching for her clothes.

"Nope…" Lorelai declined. She reached for a blanket lying on the couch. "This is much better. Come here, it's so cozy under here," she suggested with raised eyebrows.

Luke accepted right away. They snuggled up, basking in the afterglow and hugging under the blanket. After a few minutes Luke's sensibility kicked in. "Uhm, Lorelai, we should get dressed… when Rory comes home… I mean…" he stuttered.

Lorelai sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I don't wanna scar her for life. Ok, I'm gonna get dressed."

Luke handed her garments to her. "So, what do we tell Rory?" Luke wanted to know while they were putting clothes on.

"The obvious, what apparently the whole town saw but us. That we should be together. And I even bet she will be happy… our house-saver, and therefore life-saver should be a good man in her life," Lorelai answered, giving him an honest smile.

"That's great. I can live with that," he nodded with a grin.

"You better, you're stuck with us now," Lorelai smirked happily, squeezing him tightly.

* * *

Please leave a review on the way out.


End file.
